Red Fury
by egolust92
Summary: At a occassion in New Orlean's is in progress when a band come's to play, but what will happen hmmm? This is a working progress. Romy, Julien bashing.


A/N: _Here's a new story that has been playing on my mind, and I thought I should write it down before it goes from my head, I should hopefully be re-starting my old stories but still I have idea's people, but here it is I hope you all enjoy._

_I do not own any of the character's or the songs that will be used in this story, so I take no credit in creating something that belongs to Stan Lee and all the bands who created the songs._

This is a working progress so I'm trying something and seeing where it leads me.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

"Once every year we come together to celebrate the anniversary of our ancestor's, thief and assassin alike can only ever stop the fighting and get along." said an elderly man from a stage which loomed over the hall.

Although it was true, nothing could be said for the cold icy glares that were shot at one another, which would someday be an excuse to start a fight that would take place not to soon in the near future. The person who somehow was getting an equal share of glares and lustful stare from all the men and women in the room in the room. Women thinking of deep hot and heavy thought, ignoring their husbands and boyfriends who were too busy hating the fact that their significant others never looked at them that way, nothing could be done, even if each other was enemies for one moment they could Imagen what this man could do to them, the list grew from assassin wife's, girlfriends, friends of the family and their young daughters, and every young inexperienced waitress looking for a new way to make money hoping some rich son would notice them and sweep them off their feet, then when their not home they can sleep with the gardener.

A bell was rung and soon all the corners waiters and waitresses came out with trays full of food placed all over the tables, lined up neatly in a line centred along the long tables. As everyone dug in mindless chit-chat was spoken over the sound of soft jazz music being played, no one dare speak out of line of each others families as the feud was already out of hand, no one wanted more violence. During dessert a guest speaker stood up, as the room filled with silence, the static of the microphone echoed causing everyone to flinch and cover their ears.

Once the noise had cleared people looked up at the main stage, all eyes and ears focused on one of the oldest elders of the assassin's clan spoke his voice loud and clear so everyone could hear, making his fill with the over-wellness of some sort of power.

"Each year one member from one guild is chosen to hire a band to perform at this wonderful occasion , this year we have chosen and unlike past years we went for more popular demand of this era of music, so I present Red Fury." Claps were heard encouraging the band to enter the hall.

Entering the hall was one of the worst moment's in time as everything went quiet, as they walked past the countless table's, hooded, so they could hide their identities for the time being, when reaching the stage they were told to set up and start as soon as possible, it took them a good ten minutes to get ready, for microphone checks and instrument tuning.

"Check, Check, One, Two, Three." said one of the member before walking to the next two microphone's and saying the same thing.

"Hi everyone, we're Red Fury, we do all type's of music and we have been informed what music to play, to give everyone a mix of different genre's, so we hope you will enjoy." Said the lead vocalised.

"You ready." he whispered to the other members whilst covering the microphone.

The guitarist looked towards the front, looking at all the people, it sent a nervous shiver down everyone's back. The drum role began, the beat loud and getting heavier then the guitarist immediately joined in along with the bass, soon approving looks came in.

* * *

"You will remember this moment  
As you dig into me  
And from your smile now  
It seems as if you liked it  
You'd better cherish this moment  
As you dig into me  
You'll never get another chance  
At this

I won't stand another minute  
Of your questioning me  
You hear me, bitch, stop  
The interrogations over  
I can't handle the feeling  
Of your pestering me  
How would you like  
To meet my favourite list

No you can't renege  
I love to see you beg

Dream this moment as you run away  
You will only separate me from  
All I believe this moment  
In brutality  
You're the one who kept on pushing  
Till I made you bleed

It seems your pride has been stolen  
Since you stood up to me  
I'll tell you now you know I think I  
Really like it  
So learn a lesson from someone  
Who will never repeat the many  
Tragic mistakes of his past

I hope you savour this moment  
As you're still on your feet  
So keep it quiet now  
I think you're gonna like it  
Words have consequences when  
They're spoken to me  
You better be careful when you're writing checks

Don't you question how  
I stand above you

Now you know the answer  
Save yourself from danger  
I cannot forget how all of this began  
I know you know the answers  
Save yourself from danger  
Beaten by a stranger  
Blood still on his hands." Disturbed - This Moment

* * *

At the end of the song there were many applause from every corner of the room, making the band feel more confident, which sent smiles across their faces as they tuned up again they decided on a new song that is a lot slower then the last song. Before beginning the guitarist pulled down her hood and took off her jacket showing her face for the first time, she was in her early twenties, slim and slender, toned but not too muscular, her ivory skin looked bright, her eyes shown the dark green of emeralds and her hair was unique, brown with bangs the colour white which reached her lower back, whilst framing her face.

"Rogue you ready?, because I think all the guys are getting a little more excited about us before we start playing again." laughed the bassist.

"Yeah, shut up, and I'm ready." she said, her accent was deep but had something seductive about it.

* * *

"I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?

So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie)  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie

Your love is just a lie..." Simple Plan- Your Love Is A Lie

* * *

A/N: _Hey I'm going to stop here and continue with the next chapter soon, this is a working progress, and I'm trying to make more sense of my sentences which I'm trying to shorten, so tell me what you think, review please._

_You can kind of guess what is going to happen when a certain someone recognises her, dun. Dun. Dun!_

_Egolust92._


End file.
